The present invention relates to a fluid distributor cell, and to a fluid distributor produced from such cells.
The objective of the invention is to allow, starting with a given steady flow fluid intake, distribution of the fluid through a variable number of outputs with a flow that will remain constant for each conduit and can be identical from one conduit to the next, independently of the number of conduits that remain closed.
This problem arises in agriculture, for watering or spreading treatment liquids at a number of distinct points in a given terrain, where the liquid discharge must be kept steady and uniform from one point to another even if only specific points are to be supplied, so that the cutting off of the other discharge conduits, corresponding to the points that are not to be supplied, will not modify the output of those that remain open and correspond to the points that are to receive a supply.
Such a problem has, thus far, only been resolved in a very complicated way, with the use of spherical faucet distributors with flap valves or with two valves with opposed diaphragms, and calibrating means to allow compensating regulation as a function of the number of closed conduits, said elements being connected by complicated, cumbersome, impractical piping.
The present invention provides distributors that are of a different design, resolving the above mentioned problem without the need of connecting conduits between the constituent elements, the device being compact and easy to handle.